mein_sonicwiki_fur_sonic_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200214-history
SUSFU 21
SUSFU 21 thumb|[[Gongzhu the Lynx Prinzessin von Dragon Kingdom]]thumb|[[Conquering Storm Bride des Raiju Clans]]thumb|[[Li Moon Freie Bürgerin]]thumb|[[Bao the Panther ist traurig]]thumb|[[Rainy the Lynx Beraterin von Conquering Storm]]thumb|[[Battle einer der letzten Lycalos]] CS: Rainy? Rainy: Ja? CS: Bring diesen Brief zur Prinzessin. Sie muss den Brief unbedingt bekommen. Rainy: Geht klar. Rainy rennt raus. CS: Hoffentlich. Woanders Gongzhu: Und Liu Fang? Liu Fang: Ja. Canku wird nicht mehr rauskommen. Gongzhu: Gut so. Dann wird niemand das Fest stören. Liu Fang: Ja. Canku: Ich möchte mitfeiern! Liu Fang: Halt die Klappe! Gongzhu: Bye! Liu Fang: Sayonara Gongzhu. Was für ein nettes Mädchen. Und eine gute Prinzessin zugleich. Gongzhu rennt weiter und sieht Bao traurig am Brunnen rumsitzen. Gongzhu: Konichiwa Bao. Bao: Hallo. Gongzhu: Keine Sorge Bao. Wir werden Hydro wiederfinden. Das verspreche ich dir! Bao: Er ist seit Tagen nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Was, wenn irgendwas passiert ist? Gongzhu: Das darfst du nicht denken. Hydro hat sich womöglicherweise nur verlaufen. Bao: Bye. Bao geht. Gongzhu: Armer Bao. ???: Gongzhu. Rainy steht plötzlich hinter Gongzhu. Rainy: Ein Brief für sie. Gongzhu: Worum wird es in diesen Brief nur gehen? Rainy? Rainy ist wieder verschwunden. Gongzhu: Eigenartig. Mal gucken, was da steht. Brief: Liebe Prinzessin Gongzhu, ihre Kampfkünste haben den Raiju Clan und auch mir Eindruck verschafft und ich frage dich hiermit an, ob du mich mal besuchen kommen willst, mir der mächtigen Conquering Storm. Ach übrigens: ich möchte sie schleunigst in meiner Iron Fortress sehen, wir haben was zu besprechen. Und komm allein! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Conquering Storm. Gongzhu: Conquering Storm will mich sehen. Und das allein! Und ein persönliches Gespräch zwischen uns beide. Ich wurde von ihr eingeladen. Was für eine Ehre. Was soll ich nur anziehen? Beim Raiju Clan Rainy: Auftrag ausgeführt. CS: Jiā Rainy. Ich bereite mich mal auf meinen Gast vor. Rainy: Natürlich Bride. Später Gongzhu: Da ist sie, die Iron Fortress. Liegt es nur an mir oder der Dunkelheit oder sieht der Ort düster aus? Gongzhu klopft an der Tür und Ryu macht auf Gongzhu: Nihao, ich suche... Ryu: Ich weiß schon Bescheid. Kommen sie rein, Prinzessin. Gongzhu: Danke. Gongzhu kommt rein und setzt sich hin. Ryu: Unsere Bride kommt gleich. Haben sie etwas Geduld. Gongzhu: Ok. Nach 10 Sekunden kommt Conquering Storm runtergesprungen. CS: Nihao Gongzhu. Gongzhu: Nihao Conquering Storm. Es ist mir eine Ehre, von dir eingeladen zu werden. Doch warum? CS: Lass uns das in einem anderen Ort diskutieren. CS geht in ein anderen Zimmer und Gongzhu folgt ihr. CS: Gut, dann kann ich es dir ja jetzt erzählen. Erinnerst du dich an dem Siyu Clan und den ganzen Panthern? Gongzhu: Ja? Und wenn wir dabei sind, haben sie Hydro gefunden? CS: Um zur deiner Frage zu kommen Prinzessin, ja. Gongzhu: Ja? Wo ist er? CS: Und hier kommt die schlechte Nachricht. Der Siyu Clan hatte eine Verbindung zu einer großen mächtigen Gruppe, genannt „die Dunklen Meister des Ninjutsu“! Und Hydro ist Mitglied. Gongzhu: Was? CS: So traurig es klingt, es ist wahr. Doch nicht nur das! Diese Gruppe ist auch noch machtgierig und sie wollen Dragon Kingdom erobern! Meine Spione sagten mir, dass sie starke Ninjas, Assassine, Magier einsetzen und diese Gruppe ist auch in vielen kriminellen Aktivitäten tätig, wie Diebstahl oder politische Gewalt. Gongzhu: Das ist ja schrecklich. Aber warum haben sie mich gerufen? CS: Meine Spione sagten mir auch, dass sie auch noch so mächtig sind, dass der Raiju Clan NICHTS ist! NICHTS! Das klingt sehr beleidigend. Und ich habe zur Sicherheit gehofft, dass du uns beistehen könntest gegen diese böse Gruppe? Als wichtigste Person in Dragon Kingdom? Gongzhu: Natürlich! Diese böse Gruppe muss vernichtet werden! CS: Schwörst du auf deine Ehre, dass du den Raiju Clan vor jeden Feind schützt? Gongzhu: Ich schwöre. CS: Gut. Erzähle es jeden anderen hier in Dragon Kingdom. Ich werde dich immer mit mehr Informationen füttern, wenn ich welche bekomme. Gongzhu: OK. Bye! CS: Zàijiàn, Gongzhu. Gongzhu rennt raus. Gongzhu: (Eine dunkle Macht will Dragon Kingdom erobern. Und Hydro ist auch noch Mitglied! Ich werde es Bao nicht erzählen, ich will ihn nicht verletzen und noch trauriger machen. Aber mein Meister muss es erfahren.) Gongzhu rennt weiter und sieht Li Moon laufen. Li Moon: Hi Gongzhu! Gongzhu: Hi Li Moon. Li Moon: Wo warst du? Ich suchte dich die ganze Zeit. Gongzhu: Ich war bei Conquering Storm. Li Moon: Wie ist sie eigentlich? Gongzhu: Sie ist nett, höflich, aber immer ernst bei der Sache. Sie macht einen so heldenhaften Eindruck. Li Moon: Ich möchte sie gerne mal kennenlernen. Immerhin hatte sie seit Amtseintritt schon uns 2mal vor Canku gerettet. Gongzhu: Ja. Bye Li Moon. Li Moon: Bye! Gongzhu rennt weiter und sieht ihren Meister namens Gaoshou vor sich. Gaoshou: Gongzhu, da bist du ja. Wo warst du so lange? Gongzhu: Ich war bei Conquering Storm. Gaoshou: Ahhhhh, diese noble Ninjabride des Raiju Clans. Was war denn? Gongzhu: Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihr helfen könnte bei einem Problem. Gaoshou: Welches? Gongzhu: Meister, sagen ihnen die Dunklen Meister des Ninjutsu was? Gaoshou: …. Gongzhu: Meister? Gaoshou: Ja. Sie waren eine böse Gemeinde, bis sie vernichtet wurden. Wieso? Gongzhu: Weil sie anscheinend wieder da sind. Gaoshou: Conquering Storm...das ist übel. Sie hat dir den Auftrag gegeben für was? Gongzhu: Ich sollte es einigen Vertrauten erzählen. Gaoshou: Hat sie Beweise? Gongzhu: Ja. Gaoshou: Übel....dann ist unser Kontinent dem Untergang geweiht! Gongzhu: Ich bin jetzt erstmal müde. Gaoshou: Ok. Hauen wir uns aufs Ohr. Am nächsten Tag. Gongzhu: Nein....nein.....AH! Gaoshou: Alles OK? Gongzhu: Ich hatte einen Albtraum. Gaoshou: Schon wieder? Gongzhu: Ja. Immer derselbe. Auf einmal steht Rainy drin. Rainy: Conquering Storm möchte dich sehen, Gongzhu. Gongzhu: Was? Öh, natürlich. Sage ihr, ich bin gleich da. Rainy? Rainy ist verschwunden Gaoshou: Ninjas...immer mysteriös. Gongzhu: Ja. Gongzhu rennt raus und klopft an der Tür der Iron Fortress. CS: Nihao Gongzhu. Gongzhu: Gibt es neue Neuigkeiten? CS: Ja. Und zwar diese hier: Sie haben vor, Canku zu befreien. Und ich habe gesehen, dass sie wirklich existieren. Sie sind da. Gongzhu: Mein Meister kennt die Dunklen Meister des Ninjutsu. CS: Ja? Dann ist er ja bestens informiert! Das wars dann auch. XièXiè fürs Kommen! Gongzhu: Bitte. Bye! CS: Zàijiàn. Gongzhu geht weiter und sieht unten was glitzern. Gongzhu: Nanu? Was ist das? Gongzhu rutscht aus und fällt runter und landet in einem Netz, wo sie hängen bleibt. Gongzhu: Was zum? ???: Battle, da ist ein Luchs an unserem Netz! Battle: Ein Luchs, Survivor? Survivor: Ja. Was macht denn der hier? Battle: Egal. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass dieser Luchs niemals unsere 1000 Babys killt! Das sieht übel aus! Gongzhu in Gefangenschaft! Wird Gongzhu das überleben? Kategorie:SUSFU